Whatever It Takes
by pyro-pixiechik
Summary: Vampire Game. Ishtar&Duzell. FINISHED!- When Ishtar is hurt by Darres's words, she turns to Duzell for comfort. They reveal their true feelings for each other and Ishtar swears to make sure that no one will come between them.
1. Let Me Lean On You

Let Me Lean On You-  
  
Ishtar arrived at the breakfast table. As usual, Duzell was with her. They had just taken their places when Sir Keld walked up to her. Ishtar groaned.  
  
"Alright, what is it?" she said.  
  
"Today, your lessons shall be cancelled," Sir Keld announced.  
  
Ishtar narrowed her eyes. "Why? What's the occasion? We goin' anywhere today?" she asked.  
  
"No, Your Highness. Today, we will be discussing your marriage arrangements with Darres. Now -." Sir Keld didn't finish, because Ishtar had just burst out laughing.  
  
"What? Me? Marry Darres? You gotta be kidding me! Why the hell would I marry him?" she said, wiping tears of laughter from her face.  
  
"We haven't been able to find a suitor fit for you, and as Darres has been looking after you for ten years, I thought it quite a good idea to have you marry him," said Sir Keld.  
  
"Yeah, right! No way I'm gonna marry that lunk. C'mon, Duzie. Let's get outta here," she said, getting up from her untouched plate of food. She scooped Duzell into her arms and walked out of the dining room.  
  
~Meanwhile~ Darres was standing near Ishtar's room. Jill and Krai were giving him a hard time about the marriage.  
  
"And he expects you to marry her?" Krai was saying.  
  
"Oh man, talk about punishment! What did you to deserve this? I pity you, Captain," said Jill in mock sympathy.  
  
"Don't ask me. I bet he thinks we look cute together or something. Or it could be the fact that I spent ten years babysitting her. Who knows? All I know is I don't care how long I've been with her, she's still a stuck-up, obnoxious spoiled little brat. Now if she were actually pretty, then I might be able to handle all that," said Darres.  
  
They heard footsteps and turned around. To their horror and embarrassment, Ishtar was standing there holding Duzell. She seemed to be fighting back something; her eyes were dark, her hands were clenched, and she was biting her lip.  
  
"Uh, good morning, Your Highness. Nice day, isn't it?" said Darres quickly.  
  
"Don't play innocent with me, Darres. I heard everything you said. So, I'm a stuck-up, obnoxious, spoiled little brat who's not pretty, huh? Well, you're not a stud either. And what gives you right to talk shit about me? I mean, yeah, I may act bitchy sometimes, but so what?" she said, trying not to shout.  
  
"No, Your Highness, you don't understand-," Darres began.  
  
Ishtar cut him off. "What do you mean, I don't understand? I understand plenty! You think I'm just some girl who needs to be controlled. I've heard you say that about a million times! You just want me to disappear, don't you? Well, I'm gonna take care of that for you!"  
  
Ishtar stormed into her room and slammed the door in Darres's face. She let go of Duzell, then she threw herself onto the bed and began to cry. Duzell leapt onto the bed and transformed himself. He threw a sheet across his lap and sat down next to Ishtar. Ishtar pushed herself up into a sitting position. Duzell did the only thing he could think of, and embraced her.  
  
"Oh, Duzell. H-How could he just say something l-like that? I-I mean, I know I give him a hard time and everything, but I didn't know he hated me that much. And to think I loved him! What am I gonna do? I know Sir Keld'll still want the marriage to be held. But I don't wanna marry him now. I won't marry him. Not after what he did," said Ishtar, trying to stop crying.  
  
"Shhh.Don't worry, Ishtar. Everything's going to be okay. I'll think of something," said Duzell, running his fingers through her hair. "Really? You'll help me?" asked Ishtar, breaking away to look at him. "Of course. You've helped me, right? Now it's my turn to return the favor," he said. "Thanks.Duzie." Ishtar fell back onto the bed and fell asleep. Duzell looked at her for a moment, then turned back into a kyawl. He curled up beside her and went to sleep. 


	2. Fallen For You

Hey, there. Back for the second chapter, I see. I got some feedback for this story and I'm glad people like it. I don't think I'll put a lemon in here. A lime, maybe. Anyway, enjoy!  
  
Fallen For You  
  
"Ishtar! Ishtar, can you please come out?" Darres called.  
  
There was no answer. Darres sighed and walked away. In her room, Ishtar was staring blankly at the ceiling. There were still tears in her eyes, but she just let them fall. She didn't feel like doing anything anymore. And then she remembered the promise Duzell made to her.  
  
"Duzie? You asleep? I need to ask you something," she said, sitting up against the headboard.  
  
Duzell, who had just woken up, transformed. He propped his head up on his arms.  
  
"What is it, Princess?" he asked.  
  
"About what you said earlier, about helping me. Why are you doing it?" asked Ishtar.  
  
"Ishtar, do you really need to ask? I'm helping you because you helped me. I'm not talking about the whole 'looking for Phelio's reincarnation' thing. It's because you were willing to do it, even though you're his descendant. And there are other reasons."  
  
Here, he trailed off.  
  
"What am I saying? Other reasons? Oh, this isn't good. She's gonna ask. I don't have any other reasons," he thought.  
  
But Duzell knew it wasn't true. There was one reason only that he was helping her, and it had created a pain in his heart. He was helping her because he had fallen in love with her. Somehow, during the few months they had spent together, his feelings of vengeance toward Phelios had turned to love for Ishtar. And it hurt.  
  
"Hey, Duzie? Duzie! Earth to Duzie. Hello, are you in there?" said Ishtar, waving her hand in front of him.  
  
Duzell snapped back to reality.  
  
"Huh? Oh, sorry. Zoned out for a minute there. Where was I?" he said.  
  
"You said you had other reasons for helping me. I don't suppose you feel like telling me what they are, right?" said Ishtar.  
  
"No, not really. Let's just say that there are more important things than revenge," said Duzell quietly.  
  
"Yeah, I guess there is. You're helping me 'cause we're friends, right? I can understand that," she said in a sleepy voice.  
  
Duzell didn't say anything. Clearly, Ishtar wanted to tell him something.  
  
"You know, Duzie. You're like the only one in this place that actually cares about me. I want you to know that you'll always be my best friend.(yawn) And I know this'll probably get me thrown out, but sometimes I wish we could be more than just friends. Honestly, I don't care what our laws say about who I can marry or not," she said.  
  
Duzell grew numb. What on Earth was Ishtar talking about? If he heard her correctly, if she said what he thought she said.  
  
"What are you talking about, Ishtar? Who says we can't be more than friends? If that's how you really feel, then you shouldn't let some dumb rule stop you," he said.  
  
Ishtar was about to doze off when she heard him say that, and her eyes flew open. She sat up again and looked at Duzell, hardly believing her ears.  
  
"Wha- What are you saying, Duzie? Do you mean."  
  
Ishtar didn't finish, because the next moment, Duzell was kissing her. She froze, shocked at first, but then she closed her eyes and just gave in. She'd always known it in her heart, that Duzell loved her, and that she loved in return. She just ignored her feelings, because there was Darres. But, now that she knew Darres didn't love her, she didn't have to hide her own feelings anymore.  
  
"I love you, Ishtar. No one will hurt you anymore. Ever. I'll make sure of it," said Duzell, breaking off the kiss 


	3. The Words That Will Protect Us

Hey there, welcome back to chapter 3. I mighta confused some of u when I wrote that Duzell kissed Ishtar as Ishtar. But come on, what was I supposed to do, have him turn back or something? Actually, I considered that possibility. Maybe I'll do that next chapter. Oh, and no matter how you look at it, he's still a guy. Anyway, this chapter takes place a week after Chapter 2. Enjoy!  
  
The Words That Will Protect Us  
  
Ishtar came to the dining hall, carrying Duzell. As they took their usual places, Sir Keld came up to them again.  
  
"Ugh, here we go again. What is it this time, Keld?" she grumbled.  
  
"Ahem. About your marriage plans-," Sir Keld didn't finish.  
  
"What?! I'm still gettin' married?! To this lunkhead? I don't think so!" Ishtar shouted, nudging Darres(who was beside her) hard on the ribs.  
  
"Your Highness, please stay calm. I told you last week. We haven't been able to find any suitors fit for you, so-."  
  
Here, Ishtar cut in again.  
  
"So you decided to stick me with this moron right here?" she said in a voice of forced calm. "Well, sorry if you haven't heard, but this slimeball doesn't care about me. And even if he did, I still wouldn't wanna marry him. Guys with looks and no brains don't appeal to me. Can you imagine how bad I'd look if I were walking around with someone like that? My life would be so over. C'mon, Duzie!"  
  
Ishtar rose out of her chair and stalked back to her room.  
  
"Ishtar! Wait up!"  
  
She stopped at the door, while Darres caught his breath.  
  
"What was that all about?" he asked, leaning against the pillar.  
  
"If you don't know, then you really must be stupid," she snapped, keeping her back to him.  
  
"Is it about last week?"  
  
"Well, well, well. Guess who has some brains after all."  
  
"Look, Your Highness. I completely understand if you're still mad at me. But I didn't have a choice. Jill and Krai were bugging me about the marriage and-."  
  
"STOP IT! You are the worse liar in the world. Whether you love me or you don't, there's nothing you can say that'll make me forgive you. If you really did love me, you wouldn't have gone along with the shit those idiots were sayin' about me," she said, still facing away from him.  
  
"But-," Darres began.  
  
He sighed, exasperated.  
  
"Look, Your Highness. I'm sorry. You're right, I was an idiot," he said.  
  
Ishtar giggled. Darres was feeling relieved that she was going to forgive him, but then he noticed. It wasn't her usual laugh. It sounded...different. It sounded chilling, hearing her.  
  
"Nothing you say will change anything. So quit tryin' to act all sad," she said, giggling.  
  
"Hey, Captain! The old man's looking for you!"  
  
Darres turned to see Jill and Krai running up to him.  
  
"Now isn't a good time for that," he said through gritted teeth.  
  
He turned back to Ishtar. This was time for a more forceful approach. He grabbed her on the shoulders and spun her around to face him. His face fell. Ishtar was looking at the ground.  
  
"Your Highness, I'm sick of this! What is with your attitude, huh? You think I didn't mean it when I said I was sorry?! Why?" he shouted at her.  
  
For a moment, Ishtar didn't do anything. Then suddenly... WHAP! Darres staggered backward, nearly knocking over Jill and Krai. Ishtar had slapped him hard across the face.  
  
"Listen up, Darres. You can beg all you want, cry all you want, but I won't take you back. So just stay outta my way," she said, staring into Darres's eyes.  
  
Duzell, who was beside her, leapt into her arms. They went inside her room and shut the door in Darres's face.  
  
"Uh, Captain?" said Jill cautiously.  
  
Darres was stunned. The look in Ishtar's eyes unnerved him. It looked so...cold. And at the same time, it was also burning with what looked like hatred.  
  
"Something's wrong with her. Did you see her eyes? She's never looked at me like that before. Could she really be that mad at me?" he said.  
  
"Think we should let the old man know about this?" asked Krai, who was just as shaken.  
  
"No. He probably won't think anything's up with her. Better keep it quiet. Let's see what Yujinn has to say," muttered Darres.  
  
They walked away from Ishtar's room. Inside, Duzell had transformed again and was sitting cross-legged on the edge of the bed, a sheet thrown across his lap. Ishtar was sitting next to him, brushing out her hair. They had heard what Darres had said.  
  
"Yes, that's it, go to Yujinn. He won't be able to help you," said Duzell, amused.  
  
"But, Duzell, Yujinn isn't like Darres. He's a lot more clever. What if he-?"  
  
Duzell put a finger up to her lips.  
  
"Don't worry, Ishtar. He won't. No one will," he assured her.  
  
"But how do you know?" asked Ishtar, wrapping her arms around his waist.  
  
"Don't worry about that. I promised to protect you, didn't I?" he said.  
  
"Yes. Yes, you did. Then I'll promise you something, too. I'll protect us. Nothing will ever come between us. Whatever it takes, I swear nothing will interfere with us," she said.  
  
*Note*-I'm thinking of having Duzell return to his real self and also of Ishtar turning into a vampire. Does that sound stupid? Anyway, see ya next chapter! 


	4. A Different Aura

Welcome back to Chapter Four. I went ahead with the vampire idea I had cuz it's the only way that'll make my story work.  
  
A Different Aura  
  
"Ishtar," said Duzell. "Wake up."  
  
Ishtar opened her eyes and stretched.  
  
"What is it, Duzie?" she asked sleepily.  
  
"I know of a way to strengthen our bond. But-."  
  
"What is it? What?! Tell me!" Ishtar blurted out, getting up.  
  
"Well...I'm not sure if you want to go through with it. Because, well... I'll have to...," Duzell didn't seem to want to finish.  
  
But Ishtar already seemed to know.  
  
"You'll have to turn me into a vampire too, don't you, Duzie?" she finished for him.  
  
"Yes, Ishtar," he said quietly.  
  
"Then do it! If that's the only way, then go ahead. Please?" she pleaded.  
  
Duzell looked at the Princess. Sure, turning her into a vampire would keep her protected, but there was a possibility that her physical traits and her personality would be altered in the process. And although he loved her, he was not willing to risk that. But Ishtar was staring at him, begging him silently to go through with it.  
  
So he sighed and said, "Alright, Ishtar. If you're ready... if you're prepared... then I'll do it. But bear with me, it'll be painful," he said.  
  
Ishtar let him pull her close. She closed her eyes, waiting. The next thing she felt was the most terrible pain on her neck. This pain spread throughout her body and seared her inside, but she forced herself not to scream...it was so unbearable...she wanted to cry out...no, the others would hear her. And then, the world turned black, and she knew no more.  
  
"-tar. Ishtar. Can you here me?"  
  
Ishtar heard the faint voice calling her. Duzell waited patiently as she stirred. Her eyes opened slowly. Everything seemed so blurry. The pain had dulled, though her neck still felt like it was burning.  
  
"Duzie, next time you do that, please tell me how painful it'll be," she said weakly. "I felt like I was burning to death or something."  
  
"But there won't be a next time. It's over," said Duzell.  
  
At that moment, there was a loud knocking on the door. Quickly, Duzell turned back into a kyawl.  
  
"Your Highness, are you in there?"  
  
"Oh, shit it's Darres!" she whispered to herself. Then, to Darres, she yelled, "Uh...just a sec!"  
  
Quickly, she dressed, and walked over to the door and opened it.  
  
"What is it, Darres?" she asked, smiling at him.  
  
Darres looked uncomfortable and he was about to open his mouth to say something. But when he looked at Ishtar again, he noticed something about her. Her eyes no longer had that look of burning hatred. She was giving him that mischievous smile he knew so well, the smile that often told him she was cooking up one of her "plans", and she was carrying Duzell, but something wasn't right. There was something disturbing about her, and it was beginning to unnerve him. He couldn't quite put his finger on it.  
  
"Uh, Darres? You feeling okay? Cuz you look like you've seen a ghost or something," said Ishtar.  
  
"Oh, no. I'm fine. Sir Keld just asked me to check up on you," he said quickly.  
  
Ishtar gave him her annoyed look, then said, "Well you can tell the old man to quit worrying cuz I'm fine. And you might as well tell him to give up on that stupid wedding plan cuz there's no way I'll ever marry you, until hell freezes over or something. Got that? Oh no, wait, even when that happens, I'll probably be engaged to someone else."  
  
"Your Highness, what's with that attitude? Are you still mad at me? I already said I was sorry," said Darres.  
  
"No, this has nothing to do with that. The truth is, I'm not ready to get married. I only just turned sixteen. There's still lots for me to do. Marriage can wait," she said, scratching Duzell behind his ears. "Besides, I told you once. If I ever do get married, I want it to be with someone I love, and nothing more. Keep that in mind."  
  
She turned he back on him and went back into her room and closed the door. Darres just stood there. The princess was acting like her old self again, but now he was positive something wasn't right about her. He didn't see it this time; he felt it. And he also couldn't help noticing that she seemed inseparable from her cat ever since the incident happened.  
  
Sighing, he turned away and hoped that, whatever Ishtar was going though, was temporary. 


	5. Intrusion

Welcome back to chapter five, people. I decided not to put any lime scenes in here at all. Sorry but I'm just not good at writing that kinda thing. There will be small hints though. Only several more chapters to go.  
  
Intrusion  
  
In the meeting hall, Sir Keld and Darres were arguing about the marriage, while Jill and Krai were standing guard over Ishtar's door.  
  
"No, I won't hear of it! She will be getting married to you whether you both like it or not," Sir Keld was saying.  
  
"Her Highness says she isn't ready. Can't you give her a little more time to think it over?" asked Darres, desperate.  
  
"How much more time will she need? The ceremony is to take place in less than a week," said Sir Keld.  
  
"She says to give her two more weeks. Then she'll be ready," Darres lied.  
  
"Oh, very well, very well. I will postpone the wedding, then," said Sir Keld, exasperated.  
  
"Thank you," said Darres, and left to go find Jill and Krai.  
  
~In Ishtar's room~  
  
Ishtar was sitting against the headboard and listened as Jill and Krai left to go with Darres. She smiled to herself, and looked over at Duzell, who was propped up on his elbow.  
  
"Those idiots are probably going to Yujinn again," she said.  
  
"Yeah I think so," said Duzell.  
  
"Hey, what're we gonna do about that stupid wedding?" asked Ishtar.  
  
"Don't worry about that. You can't marry him anymore. You're a vampire, remember?" said Duzell.  
  
"Yeah, but they don't know that. They think I'm still the same old me. Darres just thinks I'm sick or something," she said glumly.  
  
"That's true. They don't know you're a vampire...yet. We'll let them know soon enough, Ishtar," he assured.  
  
Ishtar yawned.  
  
"It's getting late, Duzie. Let's call it a night, okay?" she said.  
  
~Meeting Hall~  
  
"Sasha, will you kindly go and check up on Lady Ishtar? She hasn't eaten at all since last week," said Sir Keld.  
  
Sasha, the chambermaid, nodded and left at once, carrying a tray with fruit and wine. She made her way to Ishtar's room, and quietly opened the door.  
  
"Excuse me, Your Highness. I brought you something to eat," she said.  
  
There was no answer. Instead, she heard steady breathing.  
  
"Are you asleep already, Your Highness?" asked Sasha, walking over to the bed to check up on her.  
  
But then, she gasped. There were two Ishtars, sleeping on the same bed! She knew which one was the real princess. The other was clearly a man, but his face looked exactly like hers. She had to go and tell Sir Keld and Darres; this could not be a good sign.  
  
But, when she turned away, she heard Ishtar's voice say, "Hold it right there, Sasha!"  
  
Trembling, she turned around. Ishtar had woken up, due to Sasha's sharp intake of breath, and now she was sitting up, clutching a blanket all the way up to her neck.  
  
"F-Forgive me, Your Highness. I did not mean to walk in on you. S-Sir Keld wanted me t-to check up on you," said Sasha, frightened.  
  
Ishtar glared at her for a moment, apparently deciding whether to believe her or not.  
  
"Alright," said Ishtar. "But you won't tell anyone what you just saw. If you do, I'll make it so you'll wish you'd never been born. And I mean it. Got me?"  
  
"Y-Yes, Your Highness. I promise n-not to tell," said Sasha, tears running down her face.  
  
Quickly, she fled from the room and closed the door. Inside, Ishtar had gone back to sleep, while Duzell had woken up. He was just lying on his back, staring at the ceiling, deep in thought. If he wasn't more careful next time, he could very well endanger Ishtar's life. And he would not do anything to let that happen. He would not let the one he loved, die. Pulling Ishtar close to him, he closed his eyes and went into a restless sleep.  
  
~The next morning~  
  
Ishtar walked into the dining hall, carrying Duzell. They took their places. To everyone's relief, Ishtar pulled a plate towards her and began to eat. Sir Keld walked up to her again.  
  
"What?" she said without looking up.  
  
"The wedding will take place in two weeks, Your Highness," he said.  
  
"Fine, whatever. Do what you want. I give up," she said, handing a plate of fruit to Duzell.  
  
Everyone was surprised, but Sir Keld looked delighted.  
  
"Splendid! We'll make the arrangements at once!" he said.  
  
"Aw, hell no! You can plan out my whole life if you want to, but leave me out of it," Ishtar grumbled.  
  
Getting up from her half finished plate, she picked up Duzell and left.  
  
"Ishtar!"  
  
"What is it, Darres? And it better be good," she snapped as Darres ran up to her.  
  
"I thought you weren't going to marry anytime soon. What made you change your mind?" asked Darres.  
  
"Look, Darres. I know I may be stubborn sometimes, but even I know when to give up. The old man'll just keep bugging me about it, so I though, 'What the hell?' It's not like getting married'll kill me or anything," she said.  
  
She walked into her room and shut the door. Darres sighed heavily and was about to walk away when Jill and Krai spotted him and came over.  
  
"Captain! Is she serious?" asked Jill  
  
"Yeah, but she's only doing it to get the old man off her back," he said.  
  
"Well that's obvious!" said Krai.  
  
"Listen, you two. I'm gonna go talk to Yujinn about something. You two stay here and keep an eye on her," said Darres, ignoring their grumbles of protest.  
  
~In Ishtar's room~  
  
Ishtar was standing by the mirror, fitting clothes on Duzell.  
  
"Oh, Duzie, you look so cool! This was my father's," she squealed.  
  
Duzell was looking in the mirror, wearing a midnight blue shirt with silver buttons and a pair of white trousers. Ishtar sidled up next to him and put her arms around his waist.  
  
"Soon, Ishtar, we will come forward," said Duzell. "Soon." 


	6. The Lost Secret

Back again for Chapter 6, I see. Only got about one or two more chapters to go and then it's done. After lots of thinking, I decided to change Duzell back to his old form, cuz it's the only way to make the rest of the story work. Hope it's not too weird.  
  
The Lost Secret  
  
Jill and Krai, who were still guarding Ishtar's room, distinctly heard Ishtar talking.  
  
"Who the hell can she be talking to?" said Jill, raising an eyebrow.  
  
"Don't ask me, how should I know? Personally, I think she's finally lost it," said Krai dismissively.  
  
But then, they heard another voice answer back. The second voice sounded exactly like Ishtar's. No, not exactly. It had a hint of masculinity. Jill and Krai gulped and exchanged nervous looks. It couldn't be. Could it? They pressed their ears against the door to listen and heard snatches of conversation.  
  
"...to make sure they don't get in our way..."  
  
"...have to kill them if they do..."  
  
Jill and Krai managed to keep their mouths shut. They exchanged looks again, this time scared.  
  
"Oh, man. This doesn't sound good. We gotta let the captain know about this," said Jill in a low voice.  
  
"No shit, man. Especially if they're talking about us," said Krai.  
  
Quietly, they both left to go look for Darres.  
  
In Ishtar's room  
  
Duzell(who had returned to his kyawl form) was curled up in Ishtar's lap. Ishtar was lazily scratching him behind the ears, when Duzell stared up at her.

"What is it, Duzie?" she said.

Duzell leapt off the bed and onto the carpet. As he did, he transformed, but this time, it was different. Instead of the usual Ishtar clone, a tall, pale-skinned young man, with silver hair and crimson eyes stared back at her. He was wearing a long black cape.

"Duzie? Wow! So this is what you really look like, huh? Love the red eyes," said Ishtar.

Duzell looked into her eyes and smiled.  
  
"Yes, I'm strong enough to return to my previous form," he said.  
  
"Oh, Duzell, now that you're back to how you used to be..."  
  
"I can finally put the plan into action," he finished for her.  
  
Meanwhile  
  
Jill and Krai were telling Darres what they heard.  
  
"I swear, she's plotting something," said Jill.  
  
"Gimme a break! What can she possibly do? It's always the same routine: Ishtar sneaks out the window, we bring her back, I yell at her. Nothing to get stressed over," said Darres with a yawn.  
  
"But I heard her talking to someone in her room. He sounds like her but different," said Krai.  
  
"Are you even listening to yourself? 'He sounds like her but different?' What the hell is that supposed to mean anyway? She was probably talking in her sleep or something," said Darres dismissively.  
  
"You know Darres, they do have a point there."  
  
Darres turned to see Yujinn strolling down the long hallway wearing his usual look of amusement on his face.  
  
"We didn't ask for your input, Yujinn," snarled Darres.  
  
"But they do have a point. And may I remind you of your recent concern with the princess's strange behavior? Perhaps this is connected to that," said Yujinn.  
  
Darres opened his mouth to retort, but something stirred in his memory: the way Ishtar stared at him with hatred in her eyes, the way she slapped him, her cool attitude toward him, the countless hours she spent in her room.  
  
"Okay, maybe you're right," admitted Darres. "But that still doesn't mean she's plotting something with someone. I mean, who could possibly be in her room with her?"  
  
"True. Who could be in her room? Maybe she has a lover," said Yujinn.  
  
"Yeah, right! How can anyone love a spoiled little brat like her?" said Darres in disbelief.  
  
"See that, Darres? That's the problem right there," said Yujinn.  
  
"What are you talking about? What problem?" asked Darres.  
  
"You seem be under the false impression that Her Highness can never be loved. No wonder she hates you now, she used to adore you. I won't be surprised if she actually does have a lover," said Yujinn.  
  
"And what makes you think she does?" Darres snapped.  
  
"Well, I think she's kept him a secret long before you hurt her. I'm pretty sure she already loved him, only her feelings toward you were...in the way. Yes, that's a good way to put it. And when you unwittingly insulted her and made her cry, well, what could she do? She ran to the only person whom she knew cared about her. And since her feelings toward you were crushed...well, you can imagine, right?" said Yujinn calmly.  
  
"That's pretty fancy brainwork there, Yujinn," said Darres with his eyebrows raised.  
  
At that moment, he caught a glimpse of Ishtar. Quickly, he hurried after her, careful not to be seen. Sure enough, the princess was climbing out the window. Darres heaved a sigh rolled his eyes. He turned to Jill and Krai, who knew what was coming.  
  
"Follow Her Highness. See where she went and drag her back here. It's time I took matters into my own hands," he ordered.  
  
Jill and Krai grumbled in protest, but they did what he said. Five minutes later, they found themselves in the fields, tailing Ishtar and her cat. They seemed to be going pretty far into the fields because the grass kept growing longer, until they could barely see what's in front of them.  
  
After what seemed like half an hour, they heard her stop. Quickly, they crouched low to the ground. Then they heard an odd squelching, crunching sound and saw a dim flash of light, but they didn't dare look up. They heard Ishtar talk, and at first, they didn't know who she was talking to, until a male's voice answered her back. Managing to keep quiet, they listened to the conversation, which grew more horrifying with every word.  
  
"Sorry I couldn't get us out sooner Duzie. They're keeping an eye on me up at the castle. Here, put this on."  
  
"Oh, thanks. And no worries Princess. I know how tough it is being royalty. After all, I was a king."  
  
"Yeah, that's true. Everyone's still planning my future up there, it's irritating. But whatever, I don't care. It's not like I'm really gettin' married to Darres anyway."  
  
There was a silence, then the male voice spoke again (note: this is Jill and Krai's POV).  
  
"You know, Ishtar. It's funny how I came into this world, looking for Phelios's soul. Instead, I found you, or rather, you found me. You knew what I was-who I was-almost immediately after, and yet, you still kept me. And when you learned what I was searching for, you offered to help me."  
  
"But Duzell, we still haven't found his soul yet."  
  
"That's not important anymore. The only thing that matters to me is you."  
  
"Yes. But we have to be careful, cuz those idiots up at the castle are starting to suspect me. And Sasha walked in on us. I know I told her to keep quiet, but what if she tells them? If that happens, then we'll both be finished."  
  
"You don't have to worry about that. My plan for us is nearly complete. When that time comes, when the House of Phelios has fallen, I will reclaim my throne as King Duzell, and you will rule with me as Queen."  
  
Jill and Krai looked at each other, terrified. This must mean that... Forcing themselves to be quiet, they quickly ran back to the castle. They had to warn the captain. They had to warn everybody.

Note: For all you readers(and reviewers), I wrote this whole story before even Volume 5 came out. So I revised this chapter a bit. Oh, and since so many people kept telling me to update soon, I thought I should get one thing cleared. This story is finished(I think it ends with next chapter), but since a lot of people liked it, I'm working on a sequel. Well, bye now. Enjoy the rest!


	7. The Path I Choose

This is it! The final chapter is here at last! Just one thing though; don't expect any bloody-gory-massacre kinda scenes. Yeah I know I hinted killing during last chapter, but I'm just not good with those. But you can bet on a good ending just the same. Here goes.  
  
The Path I Choose  
  
As soon as they were out of the fields, Jill and Krai ran full-speed toward the castle.  
  
"Captain! CAPTAIN!" they shouted, hurtling through the door.  
  
Darres, who had been pacing around near Ishtar's room, looked up to see them. They were leaning heavily against the pillars, catching their breath.  
  
"What is it? I thought I told you to bring her back," he said.  
  
Immediately, they started babbling at once.  
  
"We were right all along-. "  
  
"She really is plotting something-."  
  
"Her cat really isn't a cat-!"  
  
"It's really the Vampire King Duzell and-!"  
  
"Whoa, whoa, whoa! Slow down!" said Darres, waving his hands. "What on earth are you two going on about?"  
  
"Her Highness is planning world domination with her pet cat, who, by the way, is the Vampire King Duzell!" Jill shouted.  
  
Darres looked at them as though their sanity was wearing off.  
  
"Okay, do you have any idea how ridiculous that sounds?" he said.  
  
"But it's true! We heard it with our own ears!" Krai protested.  
  
"Look you two, I know Her Highness is an evil little brat but she's not that evil. I know her pretty well and she wouldn't dream of hurting a fly. And as for the thing about her cat..."  
  
Jill and Krai could only mouth wordlessly while Darres went on about how they could've been hearing things. Wasn't anyone going to believe them?!  
  
"Darres, you still don't get it, do you?"  
  
Yujinn had shown up again, but this time with a grim look on his usually- amused face.  
  
"What is it now?" snapped Darres.  
  
"I think Jill and Krai are right," said Yujinn.  
  
"WHAT?! You believe them?!" he said incredulously.  
  
"Yes, I do. I've suspected it for quite some time now, actually. But after hearing them, my worst fears are confirmed," said Yujinn.  
  
Everybody looked at him in disbelief.  
  
"You knew? How? When?" asked Darres.  
  
"Do you remember when that undead assassin impersonated her? Well, after that happened, I began to suspect. I noticed things that none of you were interested in," said Yujinn.  
  
"Like what? Nothing more happened, right?" said Darres.  
  
"Oh, but something did happen. Didn't you find it odd that Her Highness was always taking her cat wherever she went? I had a strange feeling about that animal, but I couldn't quite put my finger on it. And of course, you remember that little incident not so long ago. The way you hurt her?"  
  
"I don't need you to remind me of that!" said Darres through gritted teeth.  
  
"Well, don't you remember the Princess's strange behavior afterward? As I recall, you seemed very concerned about it."  
  
Darres opened his mouth angrily, but stopped. Fear and realization rose up inside him.  
  
"So...so everything Jill and Krai said...it's true? Even about her cat?" he said.  
  
"I'm afraid so, Darres. And I'm afraid it's too late to rescue her," said Yujinn.  
  
"GET OUT OF THE WAY!" Darres shouted suddenly.  
  
For something had hurled through one of the stained glass windows. CRASH! Shards of glass flew into the air and onto the ground. They looked up to see Ishtar and Duzell floating above them, covered with a dark aura.  
  
"Heh! Not much of an army here, even after these two morons gave you the heads-up," said Ishtar.  
  
She shot an amused look at Jill and Krai, who were cowering behind Darres and Yujinn.  
  
"W-wait...you knew we were there?" Jill asked.  
  
"Of course we did. Unlike certain people, we aren't stupid," she said.  
  
There were footsteps, and they turned to see what looked like the whole castle coming to see what the noise was, being led by Sir Keld.  
  
"What is all this commotion about?" he said, looking around.  
  
But then, he caught sight of Ishtar and Duzell, and his eyes widened with fear and recognition.  
  
"Your Highness! What is the meaning of this?" he demanded.  
  
"Oh perfect! This will be so much easier. Now we can get rid of all of you at once," said Ishtar coolly.  
  
"Your Highness, why are you with him? Do you not realize who he is?" he asked weakly.  
  
"Silence! I know who he is," she said, casting an affectionate look at Duzell.  
  
"Your Highness, why are you with him, if you know who he is?" asked Darres.  
  
"Shut up! How dare you ask me that, Darres!" she screamed at him. "You don't know what it's like, do you? All the hell I have to put up with everyday, having my life planned out for me? You have no idea what I had to go through! And all for what, huh? For this stupid bloodline shit! That's all you guys cared about; bloodline this and bloodline that and how to keep it running! But me, all of you acted like I was some stupid mindless bitch!"  
  
She stopped for a second to breathe, and then she began again, speaking more calmly this time.  
  
"The only one who cared about me was Duzell. He listened to me, and that was all I wanted. And before I knew it, I fell in love with him, just like that. But at that time, I still had feelings for you(she glared at Darres), so I ignored my feelings for Duzell. But, that changed when I heard you say you didn't love me. So what was I supposed to do? I ran to Duzell, and he comforted me. He told me he loved me and he showed me. He gave me a way out, and I accepted."  
  
"Why didn't you come to me?" asked Darres. "I mean, before all that stuff I said?"  
  
"Would you have listened?" asked Ishtar, her eyes burning into his.  
  
"I would have," said Yujinn.  
  
"Don't make me laugh, Yujinn! You might not have thought I was a brat, but you thought I was a kid," she said.  
  
"What was this way out that King Duzell offered you?" asked Sir Keld.  
  
This time, it was Duzell who spoke up.  
  
"I made her my own, and I made her a vampire, just like I am. And I asked her to rule with me," he said.  
  
"Your Highness, have you forgotten your place?" asked Sir Keld.  
  
Ishtar laughed the chilling laugh that she had given to Darres.  
  
"That doesn't matter anymore, Old Man. My place is with Duzell, and it will stay that way forever," she said.  
  
"Are...are you going to kill us?" asked Darres, afraid of the answer.  
  
Ishtar smiled coldly.  
  
"Believe me, I want to. But if I do, Duzell and I won't have anyone to fight against, isn't that right, Duzie?" she said.  
  
"Yes that's right," said Duzell.  
  
Ishtar joined arms with him and they both floated out through the broken window.  
  
"ISHTAR!!" Darres screamed, trying to hurry after them. Jill and Krai held him back.  
  
"No, stop. Let her go. She spoke the truth today. The least we can do is let her go," said Sir Keld.  
  
Darres stared out the window. Yes, he'll let her go, but it won't be the last time he saw her. I'll make sure of it, he thought. And as he looked, Ishtar and Duzell disappeared into the distance. 


End file.
